Big Brother: World Edition
by NikkiHeat
Summary: Sixteen complete strangers live in a house together with no access to the outside world. The last one standing, wins 250,000. Based off of the Australian version of the TV show, Big Brother.
1. Opening Night

For the live shows, Italics are what is happening in the house and normal is the show.

**Opening Night**

"Good evening and welcome to Big Brother 2013. I'm your host, Sean Hayes. How is everyone feeling tonight?" A man in his late 20's stands on the middle of the stage as the crowd cheers. "This year, we have a bit of a different setting. This year, we have contestants are from all over the world and our main twist for you: all but two of our contestants, are completely single. The other two, are the first ever married couple to enter the Big Brother house. But as you all know, nothing just happens normally in the Big Brother house, and there is a twist. You will know who the real married couple are, but the rest of our contestants will not. Our married couple will also not know that the other one is going to be in the house until both have entered. So without further ado, why don't we meet one half of our married couple?"

The clip package started to play, showing a young man with curly brown hair, bright brown eyes and a cheeky smile introducing himself. "My name is George, I'm 23 and I'm from Clevedon, England. I'm a business student and I live with my wife. I met my wife when we were in high school, and as soon as we were able to, we decided to tie the knot. I think that is going to be the hardest part for me. I haven't spent a day away from her since I was eighteen, so spending time in the house is going to make me miss her more than anything. I'm generally a quiet person, but I can be loud when I want to be. I think I might clash with some people in the house who have really strong personalities and take me as a pushover." With that, the package ended.

"He's a student who's already found the one, please welcome, George!" Sean called as George stepped out onto the stage as the crowd cheered, "So George, how are you feeling tonight?"

"I'm a mixed bag of emotions at the moment, Sean," George replied with a grin.

"Now George, you're going in first because Big Brother has a mission for you," Sean stated.

"Really?" George asked, "Now I'm more nervous than anything else."

"Don't be nervous. Now before you go, I need you to pick a number between one and fourteen, and that will be your key to enter the house."

"I think I'll go with number one. It feels right," George replied.

"Alright, George you just need to follow that walkway to go to the house."

George followed the walkway down to the doors where he got into a golf buggy which took him to the entrance to the Big Brother house. George noticed then that there were two doors there, and grabbed key number one, not sure which one it opened. One door was gold and the other was silver and after the silver door did not open, George tried the gold door, which did.

_George entered the house to notice something strange, the house was split into two. One side had everything, a kitchen, a pool, a full bedroom, a lounge, and the other had nothing. It was a small part of the backyard blocked off with a clear screen. In the lounge there was a small section blocked off with some plastic bars. There was also a bedroom on that side, which only had half-sized beds. George was lucky enough to be on the Safe side of the bars._

"_This is Big Brother. George, to the Diary Room."_

_George jumped at the sound of the voice and headed to the Diary Room._

"_George. How are you liking the house so far?"_

"_Well I haven't really had a chance to explore it yet, but it seems pretty cool," George replied._

"_George, Big Brother has a task for you. One of this year's twists is that every person in the house, is single. This of course does not include you, but Big Brother would like you to pretend that it does. Big Brother would also like to reveal another trick that he is planning to play on the other housemates. Tomorrow, two new housemates will be entering the house, and they will be pretending to be a married couple. You are to help them accomplish this task, whilst at the same time, convincing your other housemates that you are single. This will last for one week, and if you are successful, you will be safe from nominations. If you are unsuccessful, you will be automatically up for eviction. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Big Brother," George replied, getting up and leaving the Diary Room to have a look around._

"Well there we go, George has his mission and now you can see the twist. There are two houses and when a housemate picks a key, it decided which house they go into. Housemates cannot scale the fences in any way, or they will be punished. So now that George is getting acquainted with the house and the newly single life, why don't we give him another housemate to play with? Maybe a female one this time?"

This time when the clip started playing, it starred a young, blue-eyed woman. She had long, blonde hair with pink through the bottom of it. "My name is Perrie, I'm 19 and I'm a fashion design student. I live in South Shields with my best friend, who studies hair and make-up, so together we're the perfect team. I have always loved clothing and that often makes people assume that I'm just a dumb, blonde, girly girl, but this is not the truth. I can play with the boys just as well as I can play with the girls. I think that with any experience, you get what you give, so I will give my all in this game. I'm single, but I think that is because I am as loud as I am. I'm not going to change for anyone."

"She's the loud mouthed, spunky blonde from South Shields, please welcome, Perrie!"

Perrie walked out wearing a black and white dress with her hair in a braided bun and black heels. ( semi_formal/set?id=80053581&lid=2747801)

"Hello, Perrie. You look absolutely stunning tonight."

"Thank you, Sean."

"So what is something that you think you are going to miss the most in the house?"

"I really should say my friend, Jesy, but I really think that I'm going to miss my sewing machine the most."

"Of course. Now before you enter, Perrie, Big Brother needs you to pick a key from the board over there. Which one would you like?"

"Well 12 has always been my lucky number, so I'm going to go with that one."

"Well I hope it ends up being lucky for you," Sean replied, sending Perrie on her way down to the house.

Upon reaching the doors, Perrie tried the silver door first, and found that it worked. She walked through until she found herself in the Halfway House.

"_What the hell?" Perrie said out loud, looking around. This caused George to come out of the kitchen and see Perrie in the backyard._

"_Hi," George said from his side of the fence._

"_Hello, I'm Perrie," Perrie replied, still in shock at where she was, "What is this?"_

"_George. I think he's keeping us separated and that is what the keys are for."_

_Perrie nodded and continued exploring._

"Well our first housemates have met each other, should we give them another?"

When the clip started it was a brunette girl with brown eyes, and she spoke with a slightly southern-American accent. "My name is Kelly and I'm a legal student. I live in Fort Worth, Texas and I'm 22 years old. I don't sugar coat anything, and some people don't like that about me. I will tell you exactly what I think of you, sometimes to the point that some people get offended. I know that I will shake things up in the house, but it wouldn't be fun without any drama. I'm single, and if that changes it changes, but I'm not going to be chasing after someone like some desperate girl who wants the public vote."

"She's the Texan student who will speak her mind. Here's Kelly."

Kelly walked out with an air of confidence surrounding her. She was wearing a tight, black wrap dress and her hair was in a curly up-do. ( formal/set?id=76371871&lid=2747801)

"So Kelly, you've stated that you will speak your mind, do you think that will cause any problems in the house?"

"I think it might, but I'd rather be straight with someone, than pretend everything's alright."

"Well I think that you're going to shake some things up in the house. Now before you enter you need to pick a key from that board over there."

"I think I would like number 9," Kelly chose her key.

Kelly was ushered down to the house, and her key unlocked the silver door, the one to the Halfway House.

"_What is this?" Kelly asked as she came through into the house._

"_Welcome to the Halfway House," Perrie said with a grin, "I'm Perrie."_

"_Kelly, so are we like, stuck here?" Kelly asked._

"_Yep. No scaling the fence or squeezing through the bars allowed at all," Perrie replied._

"_Hello, I'm George," George said, shaking Kelly's hand through the fence._

"Three in, and only eleven more to go. Next we're going to make George feel like more of a ladies man by giving him another girl."

A young, raven haired woman graced the screen. She had brown eyes and was fairly tall. "My name is Rachel and I'm 21. I am an up and coming singer, and I go by my stage name, Tich, rather than my birth name. I grew up in London and currently live there with my cat, Jerry. I have no family and I'm completely single. I love to have a good time, but I do have a very moody side, and this can sometimes get on people's nerves. If I was to describe myself in one word, I think it would be likeable."

"She's the likeable singer with something to prove. Tich."

Tich walked out onto the stage wearing a red dress with matching heels and her hair in an up-do with a hairpiece.

"Hello, darling. Now the first thing I need to ask it why you call yourself Tich over your real name."

"The funny thing is my real name has always been Tich. I've been called it since I was 8, basically, because I was really short. I just got called it at first to take the mickey, but then I just flipped it and made it something positive."

"Well how do you think that will go in the house?"

"I think I can do really well, just making a positive situation out of everything that happens."

"Great, now Tich I need you to pick a key from those ones that are left there."

"I know this will sound strange, but my lucky number is 13, so I'm going to choose that one."

Tich smiled as she walked down to the house. Her key unlocked the gold door, sending her into the Safe House.

"_Hi," George said as soon as he saw Tich, "I'm George."_

"_Rachel, but you can call me Tich," she replied._

"_Perrie," Perrie said, drawing attention to the fence, and the two girls on the other side of it. Kelly introduced herself and then they explained their situation to Tich._

"_Ladies man right here," Tich joked when she found that George was the only boy in so far._

"_Yeah, Big Brother told me that the twist is that I'm the only guy in a house full of women," George joked._

"Now that those three have met, I think it's time to give them another housemate to play with. This time another Male so that George can have some company."

A blonde boy graced the screen. He had long, messy hair and big black glasses over his bright, blue eyes. "My name is Ashton, I'm 19 years old and I'm from Sydney, Australia. I'm an engineering student and I live in a share house with three of my friends. I am a trickster and it is something that my friends don't really like about me. I love animals, in fact I have five dogs, and three others that live at my mum's house. I don't have a girlfriend, girls tend to run when they find out about my dogs and the kind of jokes that my friends play on them."

"He's the engineering student with too many dogs, here's Ashton."

Ashton was welcomed onto the stage with many screams and he smiled and waved at the crowd.

"So you're an engineering student? And apparently also a hit with the girls."

"Yes I am a student, but I'm not so sure about the girls."

"Alright, Ashton, I'm going to need you to pick a key, it's your way into the Big Brother house."

"Number 2, thanks."

Ashton headed down to the house and opened the gold door, getting into the Safe House.

_The first thing Ashton heard when he walked into the house was a squeal. After hearing the squeal he looked up to see three girls and one guys staring at him, and that was when he noticed the fence and laughed. _

"_Seriously?" Ashton asked._

"_Yep, we're stuck here," Kelly replied, annoyance in her voice._

"_But that's not important at the moment. I'm Perrie," Perrie replied._

_The rest of them introduced themselves and Ashton pulled a chair over to where Tich and George were sitting, so that he could talk to Perrie and Kelly too._

"Well the girls are clearly excited to see another man in the house. It's time to give them another."

Another curly haired boy featured in this clip. The main difference between this boy and George was that this boy had bright green eyes, and also looked a bit older. "My name is Harry, I'm 20 years old and I'm from Cheshire, England. I can be a bit of a loud mouth, but some of my friends would call me cheeky. I'm a bit of a ladies man, but at the moment I am currently single. I love my curls and I think the one thing that I would never do is cut them off. I like to have fun and hope that there is someone in the house who will like to have some fun."

"He's the self-confessed ladies' man from Cheshire, he's Harry!"

The screams from the crowd only got louder as Harry made his way onto the stage.

"So are you hoping that there are some single ladies in the house?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking I could play the field a bit, maybe find the one who can make me stop."

"Alright well Harry, I'm going to need you to pick a key."

"I would like number 5 thanks."

Harry was ushered through and into the house. Key number five opened the silver door to the halfway house.

"_I'm jealous of you right now," Perrie was saying to Tich, "Alone on your side with two guys and we've got none here."_

_With that the door opened and Harry walked into the Halfway House._

"_What the hell?" Harry asked._

"_It's a long story," Kelly replied, introducing herself._

_The others all nodded and also introduced themselves, before explaining the situation._

"Well Harry makes housemate number six. What kinds of people will join our lucky housemates?"

"We're back with the opening night of Big Brother 2013. Six housemates have already entered the house, with three ending up in the Halfway House, and three in the Safe House. So why don't we introduce you to another housemate?"

A lightly tanned young man appeared on the screen. He had short, brown hair and a gleam of mischief in his sparkling blue eyes. "My name is Louis, I'm 22 and I'm from Doncaster. I'm a bit of a mummy's boy, to the point that I still live at home with her and my five younger sisters. I love to have a laugh and hope that there will be someone in the house who will be willing to pull a few pranks with me. Up until recently I was in a relationship but she decided that her career was more important than anything else. I think if the right person was in the house then I would let it all play out the way it would in the outside world."

"He's the Sass Master from Doncaster, let's welcome Louis!"

Louis jokingly strutted down onto the stage with a grin.

"What are you looking forward to in the Big Brother house?"

"I'm really looking forward to maybe having a partner in crime, play a few pranks, maybe win some money along the way."

"Alright now before you go in, Big Brother needs you to pick one of the remaining keys from this board. This will determine how your Big Brother experience will be."

"I'll take key number 8 thanks, Sean."

Louis was ushered down to the house, where his key opened the silver door, leading him into the Halfway House.

"_If this wall ever comes down, you are going to have to make us something amazing," Kelly was saying to Harry, who nodded._

"_Hello, hello," Louis said as he entered the Halfway House, "What do we have here?"_

"_Nothing," Kelly replied, "We have nothing. I'm Kelly."_

"_Oh right," Louis said, sitting down, "Louis."_

_The rest of the housemates introduced themselves and went back to their conversations about careers._

"Well they all seem to be getting along nicely. It's now time for us to meet another girl."

A young woman with long dark hair graced the screen. Her blue eyes shone from beneath her fringe as she introduced herself. "My name is Carly, I'm 20 and I'm from Mission in Canada. I'm a chef, and I love to eat almost as much as I love to cook. I am very much a girly girl. I know that some people hate that, but I am very girly, very cheerful and I'm even a morning person. I love to be up and active all the time, whether that is going to the gym, or spending lots of time doing my hair and makeup. I would love to meet someone in the house, but mostly I want to make some amazing friends. I'm not really in this to win but I think that would be pretty cool. I'm here for the experience."

"She's the sweet Canadian girl with something to prove, it's Carly."

The tall brunette walked onto the stage in a shortish teal dress with matching heels. Her hair was half pinned to the back of her head with a floral pin. ( formal/set?id=82289311)

"Hello, Carly."

"Hi Sean," Carly replied with a massive smile on her face.

"Well I can tell that you're excited, so I'll just cut to the chase. There's a twist this year, and Big Brother needs to choose a key from the remaining ones on the board."

"I'd like to go with my favourite number please, Sean, number 3."

Carly was ushered down to the house where key number 3 opened up the gold door, leading Carly into the Safe House.

_George, Ashton and Tich were all sitting by the fence, drinking champagne. They were trying not to rub it in the faces of the four on the other side of the fence, but that was kind of hard._

"_There's another one!" Perrie called when she saw the door open and Carly enter the Safe House._

"_Hi," Carly said happily, giving everyone on her side of the fence a hug, and trying to hug the ones on the other side, "I'm Carly."_

_The rest of the group introduced themselves as Carly sat by George, clearly attracted to him. Ashton poured Carly a glass of champagne._

"Doesn't Carly look a little enamoured by our resident married man? It's now time to add another into this mix."

A pretty, curly haired blonde in her mid-twenties graced the screen. Her blue eyes shone as she smiled and started to speak. "My name is Kimberly, I'm 24 and I'm from Greeneville, Tennessee. I work in a café and live with my two brothers, Reid and Neil. I am a bit of a tomboy, but also like to be a girly girl at certain times. If I have a problem with someone, I will say it to their faces, but not in a way that will hurt them. I am single, after my "perfect" boyfriend, turned out to be not-so-perfect, he left me for a younger model. If I find love in the house, that would be pretty amazing, but he would have to go through my protective brothers."

"She's the pretty Texan with two protecting brothers, here she is; Kimberly."

Kimberly walked out onto the stage. She had white heels on, paired with her lilac dress and her blonde hair in a bun. ( formal/set?id=90135288)

"What do you think you're going to miss the most whilst you're in the house?"

"I think I'll miss my brothers the most, they are my biggest support system."

"So you mentioned that you would like to find love in the house. How do you think that will go on the outside world?"

"I think that it would go well, if he stayed after my brothers threatened him."

"Well before you go in, Kimberly, I need you to pick a key from that wall over there."

"Lucky number seven."

Kimberly was taken down to the house, where her key opened up the gold door and entered the Safe House.

"_Between you and Harry, we shouldn't be forced to eat bland food again," Louis said to Carly who just laughed and took another drink._

"_Wow," Kimberly said as she entered the Safe House._

_All of the other housemates screamed with excitement and the ones in the Safe House ran to her._

"_Hello," Kimberly said, shaking all of their hands and walking over to the fence, "Kimberly."_

_The others all introduced themselves and then Kelly piped up, "So where are you from? Your accent seems a bit familiar."_

"_I'm from Greeneville in Texas," Kimberly replied._

"_Ah! Another Texas girl," Kelly said, excited._

"Look at them all bonding. It's time to add another to the mix."

A boy with bleached-blonde hair and blue eyes. He spoke with an Irish accent as he talked about himself. "My name is Niall, I'm 20 and from Mullingar in Ireland. I am a very loud person, and I feel like that some housemates might not like that very much. I love food, and any girl that could match me in an eating contest would be my ideal woman. I am very single so ladies feel free to line up."

"He likes to eat and he wants to meet a girl. It's Niall!"

Niall walked onto the stage with a smile as the girls screamed.

"So Niall, what will you do if there is not enough food for you in the house?"

"I guess that I will just have to make friends with someone who will let me steal their food."

"Good idea, Niall. Now before you get into the house, Big Brother needs you to pick a key from that board right there."

"I'd like number 14 please, Sean."

Niall headed down to the house where key number 14 opened the silver door and Niall headed into the Halfway House.

"_I feel a little caged, all I want to do it jump into the pool over there," Louis said as the door opened on his side._

"_Welcome to the Halfway House," Perrie said to Niall when he entered._

"_Hello. I'm Niall. What is this?" Niall asked._

"_We don't have anything on this side, and we're not allowed to scale the wall at all."_

_Niall nodded and sat down, getting involved in the conversations that were going on in the house._

"That's ten in the house, and we only have four more to go."

"We have ten housemates already in the Big Brother house, and now we are down to the final four. So let's give them someone else."

A gorgeous young man with short brown hair, brown eyes and a little bit of stubble was on the screen. "My name is Liam and I'm from Wolverhampton. I'm 21 and I love my dog more than anything. I became a firefighter just after I left school and that was when I met the love of my life, Danielle. Six months later, she died in a car accident. I adopted my dog, Loki, when I was still with her and he is all that I have left. I haven't dated since the accident but if someone caught my eye, something might come from it. I tend to be a very sensible person, but I know how to have fun at the same time."

"He's the dog loving widow from Wolverhampton. He's Liam."

Liam was greeted by cheers as he hi-fived his way down to the stage.

"So Liam, how do you think you'll go in the house without Loki there?"

"I think it will be hard, but I know that my mum is looking after him and will take great care of him."

"Well that's great. Now before you go, Big Brother needs you to pick a key to get into the house."

"Key number 4 please, Sean."

Liam headed down to the Big Brother house, and the key got him into the Safe House.

_The housemates were all crowded around the fence, wrapped in blankets and talking, when the door opened._

"_There's another on your side," Kelly exclaimed._

"_Hey, I'm Liam," Liam introduced himself to everyone and the introductions continued as George poured Liam a glass of champagne. They also explained the situation as they knew it to be._

"We're down to the final three housemates to enter the house."

A young, blonde hair, blue eyed girl was on the screen this time. She spoke with a strong southern accent as she spoke about herself. "My name is Miranda, I'm 20 and I study zoology. I'm from Lindale in Texas, but I'm living in Austin until I finish my degree. At home I live on a farm with my parents and our six dogs. I love animals more than anything, and when I'm not working, I do some charity work for a charity called "Muttnation". My ideal man would be someone who understands why I love dogs so much, and someone who could accept that about me. I am a bit of a tomboy, but I guess that comes from being a small-town farm girl."

"She's the small town charity worker, Miranda."

Miranda walked onto the stage in a deep green dress with black boot-like heels. Her blonde hair was in a side ponytail. ( formal/set?id=91521816)

"Welcome to Big Brother, Miranda."

"Thank you, Sean."

"So there are a lot of pretty good looking single boys in the house, do you think that something may come from this experience?"

"I have no idea. I think I would like it if something did happen, but I'm not going to chase after someone who is not interested."

"Well before you go into the house, you need to pick a key."

"I would like key 6 thanks."

Miranda headed into the house and went through the silver door into the Halfway House.

"_What the heck is this?" Miranda asked in her deep, southern drawl._

"_Hi! Welcome to the Halfway House," Louis said, loudly, "I'm Louis."_

"_Miranda," Miranda replied, looking around at everyone else._

_Introductions were passed around as Miranda joined the rest of her housemates._

"We have our final two housemates to go into the house, before two new housemates go in tomorrow. We have one guy and one girl to go into the house. Let's meet our second last housemate of the night."

This time the screen had a light brunette girl with bright green eyes was on the screen this time. "My name is Hilary, I'm 21 and I'm a humanitarian journalist. This means that I cover all of those stories in third-world countries. I feel like although I have what I need, some people don't, so I spend a fair amount of my time in other countries. Because I spend a lot of time in other countries, I am completely single. I might find love in the house, but I'm not holding my breath."

"She helps out people in third world countries, it's Hillary."

Hillary had a light blue wrap dress on, with matching heels and her hair down in natural curls. ( formal/set?id=82476048)

"How strange do you think it is going to be in the house, considering you've worked in third world countries?"

"I think it will be a lot of fun and I'm really looking forward to it."

"Well before you go in, Big Brother needs you to pick a key. You have the choice between keys 10 and 11."

"I think I'll go with key number 11 thanks, Sean."

Hillary headed down to the Big Brother house, and her key unlocked the door to the Halfway House.

"_So is zoology interesting?" Ashton asked Miranda, flirting with her a little bit._

"_Yeah, I really love it," Miranda replied, "It's everything I want to do with my life."_

_The door to the Halfway House opened and in walked Hillary with a smile._

"_Hello," George greeted, being polite to Hillary._

"_Wow, what is going on in here?"_

_The other housemates introduced themselves and then explained everything._

"We're down to our final housemate of the night."

A dark skinned boy was on the screen, he had a dark quiff with some blonde in the front. "My name is Zayn, I'm 21 and I'm from Bradford. I can come across as a quiet person, but once you get to know me, I'm the loudest person around. I like a good prank as much as the next person, and maybe my partner in crime could be in the house. I have never been in love, but I do believe that when I meet the one, I will know her."

"He's the quiet boy from Bradford, he's Zayn."

Zayn walked onto the stage and waved at everyone with a small smile.

"So how are you feeling, Zayn?"

"Yeah, I'm excited."

"Well before you head in, I need you to pick a key from this board. You have a choice between number 10, number 10, and number 10."

"I think I'll take number 10 please, Sean."

Zayn headed down to the house and became the final person to enter the Safe House.

_The housemates were all getting to know each other when Zayn entered. All the housemates cheered and made him welcome, before they all explored the house._

"Well that's our final housemate of the night. I'm Sean Hayes and I will see you tomorrow night when we introduce Big Brother's first ever, married couple. The twist however, they have never even met. Goodnight."


	2. Jade and Ryan

"Good evening. Tonight on Big Brother, we will be welcoming in two new housemates. These housemates will be pronounced husband and wife, but the twist? These two housemates have never even met. They entered the house earlier today, and now it is time for you to meet them. First, she's the other half of our married couple, who will have two challenges. She's Jade."

The clips started to play, showing a young, tanned woman with big, innocent looking brown eyes. She had dark hair, the top was black with dark blue on the bottom. She had a thick Geordie accent as she spoke. "My name is Jade and I am 20 years old, in fact I will be turning 21 in the house. I'm originally from London, but moved to Clevedon when I was fifteen, and that is now where I live. I live there with my husband, who I met in high school. People do question me all the time about why I married young, and my answer is simple: I love him more than anything. I am a veterinary student, so I often bring home animals, much to the annoyance of my husband. We have six rabbits and two cats, so often bringing wild animals into that equation doesn't work. I don't see the point in trying to hurt others. I am a very quiet person, to the point that some of my friends have dubbed me "Saint  
Jade". I'm not entirely sure what that means, but they mean it as a compliment."

_Jade entered the Diary Room. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a red overall skirt as well. Her hair was down with a big red bow headband on top. She was in awe as she sat down on the Diary Room chair._

"_Jade. Welcome to the Big Brother house."_

"_Thank you, Big Brother."_

"_Do you have any theories as to why you are late to the party?"_

"_I've been trying to think of something, but I keep drawing a blank."_

"_Well Jade, Big Brother is about to tell you half of the reason you are late. You are going to be given two challenges, one to be revealed now, and the next to be revealed soon. If you successfully complete both, you will be safe from eviction. If you fail both, you will be automatically nominated. If you fail one and pass the other, nothing will change with your nomination status. You are married, is that correct?"_

"_Yes, Big Brother, I am."_

"_Well your first challenge is to pretend that is not true. For one week in the Big Brother house, you are not married to your husband. This will become important when your second task is revealed. For now, Big Brother needs you to wait here until you are told to enter the house."_

"_Yes, Big Brother." Jade nodded and continued to look around._

"Well that's Jade and her first challenge. Now keep in mind, she does not know that George is in the house, and she will have to keep that a secret for a whole week. So that we can find out more about Jade's next challenge, let's meet the groom. He's from another country entirely. He's Ryan."

A skinny man with brown hair and brown eyes introduced himself. He had an American accent. "My name is Ryan, I'm 25 and from Nashville, Tennessee. I'm in a band with my little brother and two of our childhood friends. I like a laugh as much as the next person, but I can also be serious when I need to be. Do I believe in love at first sight? I think that if it's right then I will know. I'm not sure if I will find someone in the house, but trust me when I say that I'm not going to be that person who goes into the house looking for love."

_The Diary Room door opened and in walked Ryan for the first time. He looked around and saw Jade sitting on the chair. Jade stood when she saw him._

"_Hi," Jade said as she walked over to shake his hand, "I'm Jade."_

"_Hello, Ryan," Ryan replied, kissing her cheek as an introduction._

_Jade led him over to the chair, which they sat down in, side by side._

"_Ryan, welcome to the Big Brother house."_

"_Thank you, Big Brother."_

"_Ryan, meet Jade. Jade, meet Ryan. Big Brother has a mission for the two of you. Big Brother has enlisted you to pull the most daring stunt in Big Brother history. Big Brother would like you to enter the house as Big Brother's first ever, married couple."_

_Jade and Ryan both laughed and nodded._

"_Before you enter the house, however, you need something that all married couples have."_

_They nodded again and Ryan leaned over and opened a box, when Big Brother directed him to. After that he got down onto one knee, "So, Jade, would you do me the honour of being my faux wife?"_

"_I will," Jade said with a laugh before taking the other ring and sliding it onto Ryan's finger._

"_Big Brother has provided your rings, but it is completely up to you to create your love story. In a few moments the Diary Room door will open and Big Brother will introduce you as the new housemates. Big Brother suggests that you do what most married couples don't, and start talking."_

_Jade and Ryan laughed and nodded and then turned to each other._

"_Ok so where are you from? I'm from Nashville," Ryan said quickly._

"_I'm from Clevedon. It's in England. I think that we should live in Nashville. It's bigger and harder to know people there," Jade replied._

"_Ok. How did we meet?" Ryan asked._

"_Backpacking. We were both backpacking in Europe and we met there. We've been together for eighteen months." Jade said._

"_Alright. I proposed under the Eiffel tower six months after we met. We've been officially married for five months now," Ryan added and Jade nodded._

_**Outside the Diary Room**_

_The Halfway girls were lying down on some towels, tanning whilst they talked about how much they hated the side of the house that they were in._

_Carly was in the pool in her light blue bikini. She was all over George who was also swimming. George was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but he was too nice to say anything about it._

_Ashton and Zayn were in the kitchen with Carly. Carly was teaching the boys how to make the perfect quiche, because according to her "real men do eat quiche". Liam and Tich were working out on their side of the fence, whilst they talked to the Halfway boys, who were making do with buckets filled with water._

"_This is Big Brother. All housemates to the lounge."_

_The housemates all got excited and ran into the lounge._

"_Who else thinks that there is going to be new housemates?" Kelly asked._

"_I think so," Louis agreed._

_The door to the Diary Room opened and Jade and Ryan walked into the lounge._

_All the housemates got up with screams of excitement and went to introduce themselves to the new housemates. Neither George, nor Jade, showed any signs of shock at seeing each other in the house. _

"_Wait! Do you two know each other?" Louis asked, loudly from the Halfway House._

"_Yeah, we do," Ryan replied, "Jade's my wife."_

"_They're a married couple!" Ashton screamed._

_Jade and Ryan were given a tour of the Safe House and the Safe housemates were in the bedroom, trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements._

"_This is Big Brother. Jade and Ryan, your Honeymoon suite is now open."_

_Jade and Ryan entered a completely sound proof room that was set up like a hotel room. This was their place to hide away from the rest of the house and figure out more of their plan._

_Half of the housemates were sceptical of the married couple, but the other half seemed convinced._


	3. Day 2

_**Halfway House**_

_Day two in the Big Brother house, started with a moo. The sound of a cow came from the Halfway backyard._

"_This is Big Brother, Harry and Niall, to the backyard."_

_All of the Halfway Housemates ran out to the backyard to see a fake cow on the Halfway side of the yard._

"_Housemates, meet Buttercup the cow. Buttercup is the only source for milk in the Big Brother house and will be available for Halfway Housemates to milk each morning."_

_Harry and Niall sat down on the stools and started to milk the cow, whilst the others stood around and watched._

_**Kitchen**_

"_There's a cow in the backyard," Zayn said to the others as he walked into the kitchen. Carly and George were cooking breakfast, whilst Liam made everyone a cup of coffee or tea, depending on what they preferred._

"_Seriously?" George asked, looking up from what he was doing._

"_Yep. Apparently they have to milk it every morning and that is how we get milk," Zayn explained as he took his cup of tea from Liam._

"_Before they come out here, what do you guys think of the married couple?" Carly asked the boys._

"_I think they're legit," George replied, flipping an egg._

"_I'm not sure what I think," Ashton said, as he entered the kitchen with Kimberly and Tich. _

"_Why would they be fake?" Kimberly asked._

"_I think that they might be a test, given to us by Big Brother," Liam said, putting his two cents in._

"_Maybe the test is to have us all think that they're not married and make complete idiots of ourselves," Zayn counter-argued._

"_Maybe we should ask them directly," Tich suggested, "The challenge could be that they have to answer honestly if they're asked straightforward." _

_**Honeymoon Suite**_

_Jade and Ryan were woken up with gentle harp music, reminding them that they were about to start their first full day as a married couple._

_Jade went to have a shower, whilst Ryan stayed in the room and did some cleaning, even making the bed._

"_Did you make the bed?" Jade asked when she walked back into the room._

"_Yeah, force of habit," Ryan replied, "So should we go face the firing squad?"_

_Jade laughed and nodded, "Yeah. I think they're onto us, though."_

"_We'll just stick to the plan of being all happy and in love and feed them the stories that we created last night."_

_Jade nodded and opened the door for Ryan to go out first. Together they headed to the kitchen, where all of the other housemates were. Ryan took a seat next to Zayn and the two started talking about art, and Jade got into a conversation about dogs with Ashton._

_**Halfway House**_

_Meanwhile, Harry and Niall were pouring the final drops of milk into the bottles that were provided for them. Big Brother then called to tell them that they were done with milking the cow._

_Kelly was sitting in one of the chairs, clearly having a sulk. Overnight, Kelly and Louis had decided to try and scale the fence to use the hot tub on the Safe side of the house. Kelly had gotten all the way through, and Louis had only got one leg through. As punishment, Big Brother confiscated all of Kelly's clothes, excluding her bikini and underwear, and half of Louis' clothes, for 24 hours. She was wearing a pair of Hillary's pants and one of Niall's jumpers at this point in time._

_**Diary Room**_

_Ryan entered the Diary Room in his gym clothing._

"_Good morning, Ryan. How was your first night in the Big Brother house?"_

"_It was good thanks Big Brother. It was a bit hot in the room, so that and the fact that I'm still adjusting made it a big tough to sleep, but otherwise it was great."_

"_And you're still getting used to your faux wife."_

"_Yes, I am. Jade is a lovely girl, I could see myself falling for her, especially if we were in the outside world. She's a really pretty girl, but I think that we're in some trouble with our fake marriage. We're going to try and convince them by maybe having a fake fight or something."_

"_How tough is it? Keeping up the charade?"_

"_It's actually kind of fun, but I think that we need to watch out for Liam and Carly. They seem to be convinced that we're fake, and they're trying to convince the others that we're a test or something."_

"_Are you feeling taken, or do you still feel single?"_

"_I do feel, different. Part of me feels taken, but the other part feels like I'm still completely single. I do have to put on the pretend jealousy, I think she might have eyes for Ashton."_

"_Ryan, thank you for sharing with Big Brother this morning."_

_Ryan nodded and left the Diary Room._

_**Backyard**_

_All of the housemates were in the backyard. George and Carly were once again in the pool, and Jade was trying very hard to not show her jealousy and give away her big secret. Jade was working out on the rowing machine, and Ashton and Ryan were sunbathing. Kimberly, Tich, and Liam were all boxing together. Zayn was by the fence, talking to (flirting with) Perrie. Kelly, Miranda, and Louis were talking, whilst Harry and Niall worked out, shirtless. Hillary was sunbathing._

_Perrie was clearly flirting back with Zayn, and as he was watching this, Ashton stood up and walked over to where Jade was rowing._

"_Don't they make such a cute couple?" Ashton asked, starting on the stair climber. _

"_Oh gosh, that is adorable," Jade gushed. The two were becoming fast friends, bonding over their passion for animals._

"_This is Big Brother, all housemates to the lounge."_

_All of the housemates ran until they reached their seats._

_**Lounge Room**_

"_Housemates, it's time for your first weekly shopping task. Shopping tasks play a vital role in your Big Brother experience. They determine how well housemates eat each week. If housemates play by the rules and pass the shopping task, they will be rewarded with a luxury shopping budget. If they don't, they will have to survive on a bland diet of staples. Housemates, yesterday you all welcomed Jade and Ryan into the house. They, as you know, have already found their other half. This week's task is for you, to find yours. Housemates, you have today, and today only, to find your other half, your new best friend. Your new best friend, male or female, safe or halfway house, should be the person you would be happy to be stranded with on a desert island. In order for you to find your new best friend, the Halfway House gate, is now open."_

_The Halfway Housemates ran into the Safe House with cheers of excitement as the Safe Housemates showed them around._

"_This is so much worse than not showing us!" Miranda exclaimed, "I'm really overwhelmed."_

_**Backyard**_

_After getting to know each other throughout the day, the housemates all congregated in the backyard, to pick their new best friends. They all stood in a line, and at the end there was a fish bowl, filled with coloured friendship bracelets. _

"_Housemates, today you went looking for your new best friend. Ryan and Jade, collect friendship bracelets from the bowl."_

_Ryan and Jade headed forward and got dark blue bracelets, and with pushing from the other housemates, kissed, with tongue._

"_Zayn, stand next to the bowl." Zayn followed Big Brother's instruction. "Any housemates who wish to be Zayn's new best friend, please step forward."_

_Perrie stepped forward and was the only one to do so. Perrie and Zayn collected lilac friendship bracelets. _

_George was the next to stand next to the fish bowl, and this time Carly and Hillary stepped forward._

"_George, who do you chose to be your new best friend?"_

"_I'm going to go with Hillary," George replied, and they got bright pink bracelets._

_Miranda got pulled out next and when no one else even looked like they wanted to be around her, Ashton stepped forward. They picked out lime green friendship bracelets._

_Next was Kimberly, and as soon as they were given the instruction, Louis stepped forward. They got red friendship bracelets._

_Tich went out after, and was paired with Liam, who mostly did it out of pity._

_After Tich, was Niall, and seeing that Carly was uninterested, Harry and Kelly both stepped forward._

"_I think I'm going to stick with the theme here, and pick Kelly."_

_Kelly and Niall got orange friendship bracelets._

_This left Harry and Carly to be new best friends, something that Carly was not happy about at all. They got yellow friendship bracelets._

"_Housemates, you should know get to know your new best friends, as tomorrow your friendship will be tested. Halfway housemates, you have one minute to say goodbye."_

_The Halfway housemates headed back to their side of the divide._

_**Diary Room**_

_Jade and George had both entered the Diary Room, without any of the other housemates seeing. Upon knowing that the door was closed, the shared a quick kiss, and then sat down on the chair together._

"_Jade, George, how have your days been?"_

"_It's been weird Big Brother," George replied._

"_How so?"_

"_Whenever I see her, I just want to give her a hug or a kiss or something, but I have to stop myself from doing anything like that."_

_Jade nodded, "I feel the same. And when people ask about my wedding or my husband, I have to remember to talk about Ryan, not George. Especially because I don't know Ryan, and I have to kiss him and pretend to be really cuddly. It's really hard to do."_

"_George, how are you coping with this?"_

"_It's really hard. Jade and I have been together for six years know, and married for almost three, and I have to watch her with another guy. It's really challenging, I'm trying not to give it away, so I'm keeping my distance."_

"_Jade, are you having any problems in the house?"_

"_I really don't like Carly," Jade replied, looking at George, "I feel like she has a crush, and thinks that she might get something out of you, and so she hangs onto you like a little lost puppy and I have to stop myself from getting jealous over it. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me."_

_George grinned and leaned over to kiss Jade again, "I love you."_

"_Jade, George, thank you for sharing with Big Brother. If you wish, one of you can leave now, and the other in five minutes."_

_Jade and George nodded before sharing another kiss, and Jade leaving the Diary Room. George waited ten minutes, according to Big Brother, and then left the room._

_**Dinner Time**_

_The Safe housemates were all in the kitchen, preparing and serving dinner. They decided to give the Halfway housemates the food at the same time._

"_Can we start?" Kelly asked._

"_Yeah, I think we can. There weren't any rules," Hillary replied._

"_This is Big Brother: Halfway housemates, you are not permitted to start any meal until all of the Safe housemates have finished eating."_

_After a long argument, the housemates all finished eating._

_After dinner, all of the housemates sat around, in the lounge to get to know each other more. They did this until bedtime._


End file.
